Ganbatte
by Raina94
Summary: Seorang Hanamiya Makoto yang mendukung Kiyoshi Teppei.


Ganbatte

By : Raina94

Cast : KiyoHana (KiyoshixHanamiya)

Rate : T

Summary : Kisah seorang Hanamiya Makato yang memberi dukungan pada Kiyoshi

a/n : di latarbelakangi episode KnB final stage melawan Rakuzan episode 67.

Disclamer : KnB punya Fujimaki'sensei, alur cerita ini punya saya.

Warning :mengandung Typo Boys Love, dan yang lainnya.

Douzo~

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa kamu suka?"

"Ya, ini enak sekali!"

"Ara, kau mau teh Kiyoshi?"

"Iya, terimakasih"

Kiyoshi Teppei yang saat ini berada dirumah Izuki Shun, salah satu teman di team Seirin. Kiyoshi tersenyum senang dengan jamuan makan dari keluarga temannya ini, Izuki menatap aneh kearah Kiyoshi yang entah kenapa dia berkunjung ke rumahnya. Izuki menghembuskan nafasnya melihat wajah senang Kiyoshi yang menerima tuangan teh dari Ibunya.

"Jadi, kenapa Kiyoshi makan bersama kita?" Izuki kini membuka suaranya.

"Kami akan pergi mendukung kalian, karena ini adalah " _Final_ " aku akan memakai " _Fine_ " makeup" Kali ini sang kakak perempuan Izuki menyahut.

"Kakak, kemarin Ibu sudah mengatakanya"

~KiyoHana~

Kiyoshi mengelus gemas pada anjing peliharaan Izuki, sesekali dirinya bermain dengan senang. Izuki menatap Kiyoshi yang asik dengan anjing kesayangannya.

"Apa tidak masalah, kalau kau ada disini"

"Ah, maaf aku akan segera pulang"

"Bukan, maksudnya bagaimana dengan kakek dan nenekmu?"

"Oh, aku sebenarnya sudah sarapan dengan mereka"

"Apa, mereka akan datang melihat pertandingan Final nanti"

"Seumuran mereka akan repot jika pergi kesana Izuki, lagi pula aku selalu menceritakan semua kemenangan kita kepada mereka dan kali ini pun aku akan menceritakan kemenangan di final kita nanti pada mereka, itu pasti" Izuki menatap Kiyoshi senang.

"Oh, bagaimana dengan Hanamiya?" tanya Izuki pada Kiyoshi, kini Kiyoshi menatap Izuki. Izuki menatap bingung dengan sikap diam Kiyoshi.

"Entahlah, sudah seminggu ini aku tidak berkomunikasi dengan baik. Sebenarnya aku sudah SMS dirinya untuk datang tapi tidak ada balasan darinya" Izuki terdiam menatap wajah muram Kiyoshi, sebenarnya dia bingung dengan Kiyoshi yang bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta pada Hanamiya Makoto yang notabennya musuh dari Seirin dan sering melukai Kiyoshi.

~KiyoHana~

Hari ini akan menjadi saksi pertandingan final antara Sma Seirin dan SMA Rakuzan, team Seirin begitu bersemangat serta serius pada pertandingan kali ini. Semua orang termasuk keluarga datang mendukung, tidak ketinggalan juga team yang sudah gugur dalam pertandingan datang melihat pertandingan yang menyeret mantan Kapten Kiseki no Sedai dan bayangan keenam Kiseki no Sedai serta cahaya baru'nya Kagami Taiga.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan ikut Hanamiya" Ucap Hara Kazuya tepat di samping Hanamiya.

"Cih, urusai"

"hee, aku tahu kau pasti datang karena akan mendukung kekasihmu itu kan!" Kali ini Kentaro menimpali, Hanamiya merona merah ketika Kentaro menyinggung kekasihnya.

"Si... siapa yang mau mendukung'nya, malah aku ingin melihat kekalahan Seirin dari Rakuzan"

"Kau jahat sekali ucapanmu Hanamiya, sudahlah jangan mengelak aku tahu walau kau ketus dengan Kiyoshi kau mencintainya kan". Yah Hanamiya Makoto yang merangkap kekasih dari Kiyoshi Teppei ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat aksi permainan Seirin melawan Rakuzan, bersama dengan teman-temannya. Hanamiya terdiam sesaat, sebenarnya apa yang di kata Kentaro itu ada benarnya dia menonton untuk mendukung kekasihnya.

Rindu yah Hanamiya rindu dengan Kiyoshi sudah seminggu ini dirinya tidak berkirim pesan dengan Kiyoshi, Hanamiya merogoh saku bajunya mengambil handphone untuk berniat menelepon Kiyoshi.

"Tidak, kalau menelepon akan mengganggunya" Hanamiya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelepon Kiyoshi, kini jari-jari lentik nya menekan keypad pada handphone sebelum suara Hara mengalihkannya.

"Hanamiya! cepatlah kenapa kau malah diam seperti itu"

"Kau dan yang lain pergilah terlebih dahulu, aku akan menyusul" Hara dan yang lainnya kini meninggalkan Hanamiya di belakang. Hanamiya kembali pada handphone dan segera mengirim pesan pada Kiyoshi.

 _(Aku datang untuk mendukungmu)_

~KiyoHana~

Hanya kata seperti itu yang Hanamiya kirim pada Kiyoshi, tidak romantis memang tapi setidaknya membuat seorang Kiyoshi Teppei yang membaca pesan tersebut membuatnya amat sangat senang membacanya.

"Riko, aku ingin izin menemui seseorang terlebih dahulu"

"He, baka Kiyoshi sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk pergi kau ini"

"Tapi, ini penting ayo lah Riko"

"hem, dasar baiklah percuma kalau aku larang kau akan tetap pergi pastinya"

"Terimakasih Riko, aku akan cepat kembali"

"memang seharusnya seperti itu"

Hanamiya segera memasuki stadion, tidak ingin melewati pertandingan ini. Langkah kakinya berhenti, matanya menatap tidak percaya pada orang yang berlari ke arah nya dengan senyum yang Hanamiya bilang menyebalkan tapi juga dirinya rindukan itu. Yah itu Kiyoshi yang masih lengkap dengan pakaian team Seirin.

Greb

Hanamiya makin melebarkan matanya terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Kiyoshi, Hanamiya merindukan hangat pelukan Kiyoshi dan juga wangi dari tubuh Kiyoshi. Matanya tertutup merasakan kehadiran Kiyoshi.

Bruk

Hanamiya dengan kejam mendorong Kiyoshi hingga terjatuh.

"Brengsek, kenapa kau memeluk ku"

"He, tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu Hanamiya memangnya apa lagi"

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih, sudah tahu kau akan bertanding kenapa malah menemuiku"

"Kan sudah ku katakan padamu, aku merindukanmu Hanamiya" Kiyoshi bangkit dari jatuhnya menatap Hanamiya yang sudah merona mendengar pengakuan darinya. Kiyoshi sangat suka memandang wajah Hanamiya kalau sedang merona, menurut itu sangat manis.

"Ka... kau bodoh, seharusnya tidak menemui ku juga kan"

"Tidak apa-apa aku sudah meminta izin pada Riko"

"Baka! bukan seperti itu, maksudku bukankah seharusnya kalian mengatur strategi sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Aku tidak ingin kau kalah bodoh"

Kiyoshi menatap kaget dengan perkataan Hanamiya, senang Kiyoshi amat senang mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. Hanamiya sendiri kembali merona dengan perkataannya sendiri, Kiyoshi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah merona Hanamiya. mempertemukan dahi mereka, menatap lembut Hanamiya.

"Arigatou, Hanamiya"

"Cih, iya sama-sama"

"Aku tidak akan kalah"

"Seharusnya memang seperti itu bodoh, kalau kau sampai kalah ku bunuh kau brengsek" Kiyoshi tersenyum, yah walau kata-kata Hanamiya ketus dan kejam Kiyoshi tahu itulah kata-kata yang menyemangati untuk dirinya. Kiyoshi mengelus lembut wajah Hanamiya, Kiyoshi menatap matanya lembut.

Chu

Kiyoshi mencium lembut bibir Hanamiya, tidak ada penolakan dari Hanamiya. Hanamiya menyambut dan membalas ciuman dari Kiyoshi.

Lembut tidak ada nafsu dari ciuman mereka, yang ada hanya kerinduan dari ciuman mereka berdua. Kiyoshi melepaskan tautan bibir mereka Kiyoshi tersenyum gemas dengan wajah merona Hanamiya, tangannya yang besar dengan lembut mengusap wajah merona Hanamiya.

"Sudah waktunya, aku akan pergi"

"Ya... ya sudah pergi sana!" Kiyoshi tersenyum dengan sifat ketus namun mengemaskan Hanamiya, Kiyoshi menepuk pucuk kepala Hanamiya dan lantas berbalik sebelum sebuah tarikan pelan pada bajunya, yang kembali menatap kearah Hanamiya. Kiyoshi masih menatap Hanamiya yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"ehm, ga...ga...ganbatte Teppei"

Kiyoshi terdiam mencerna kata-kata Hanamiya tadi, Kiyoshi tersenyum senang Kalau Hanamiya bertingkah manis seperti ini, apa lagi dengan wajah merona malu Hanamiya yang menyemangati nya oh jangan lupa juga dengan Hanamiya yang memanggil nama depannya benar-benar mengemaskan.

Greb

Kiyoshi kembali memeluk Hanamiya dengan erat.

"Arigatou, Makoto"

Hanamiya berjegit geli dengan bisikan Kiyoshi pada telinganya, Hanamiya melepaskan paksa pelukan Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi menatap bingung kearah Hanamiya yang lepaskan pelukannya.

"Baka! Kau harus kembali sebentar lagi akan dimulai pertandingannya"

Kiyoshi merogoh kantong bajunya, menatap jam pada handphone nya.

"Ah, aku lupa bisa-bisa Riko marah padaku"

"Cih, bodoh pergi sana! "

" Ha'i Ha'i Makoto"

Kiyoshi menepuk lembut pucuk kepala Hanamiya, Kiyoshi berlari meninggalkan Hanamiya yang masih menatap punggung tegap kekasihnya. Tanpa disadari Kiyoshi Hanamiya kembali merona, dengan senyum manis pada wajahnya.

~FIN~

Saya tahu ini telat banget, sebenarnya fanfiction ini sudah rampung sebelum KNB tamat tapi karena kurang percaya diri akhirnya saya tidak mempublish fanfiction ini. saya mohon maaf kalau ini terlalu dipaksa atau pun banyak Typo, saya harap kalian semua menyukai dan menikmati fanfiction saya ini.

terimakasih atas perhatiannya jangan lupa kritik dan saran kalian semua

Review please

#bow bareng KiyoHana#


End file.
